Forbidden
by krazyneko
Summary: After the Crystal of Life was stolen, the peaceful lives of angel princesses Rein and Fine are over. Fine was incapable of saving the Crystal of Life is now forced to embark to hell to retrieve it where she would be cursed with the demon's influence. Rein who had been the cause of this incident must be punished in the mortal world where she learns the pain of true love and loss.
1. Chapter 1

**Rein's POV:**

"Bright pink or sky blue or midnight shade..?" I muttered to myself, holding the three dresses up in the sunlight to reinforce their sparkles.

Today was a special day and I wanted to look the best for someone special. However, I don't know his taste at all. He came every year, but I didn't seem to notice him until last year. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. I just felt this strong attachment to him, but I couldn't speak to him at all! It's frustrating and sad how one cannot speak to the one they want to experience happiness with. I've felt that bitterness before. Twice, actually. I didn't want to make the same mistake again so this year I have to talk to him. The bright pink dress would stand out and people would find me fun to be around. At least, this dress gave me this impression if someone else was wearing it, but I don't know about myself. The charming midnight shade dress was captivating and a mature side of me could be revealed, but I would never be able to pull this one off. Still, I'd like to try something new sometimes. Finally, the cute sky blue dress wouldn't stand out as much as the fun bright pink dress or mysterious midnight shade dress, but it captures the meaning of innocence and youth which I would be giving up today.

"Rein. I'm done."

I turned to Fine, my younger twin sister, who was already in a simple and loose rosy pink dress and her hair was actually down for once. She looked like a princess dreaming to love one day and it made me felt fluffy inside for some reason.

"Fine, you look so adorable and your hair is down for once! I really like your hairstyle! It's just naturally flowing down and the hummingbird clip is just adorable!"

"A-Agh... I-It's just for t-today!" She blushed, looking away from me, "What about you? You're still not done?"

I sighed, nodding my head then glanced shortly at each dress. It was hard. I didn't know which one would he liked the best.

"Just wear the dress that makes you feel happy. You don't need to dress for anyone. Today's the last day of our childhood... So..." Fine muttered in embarrassment.

I stared at her surprisingly since she wasn't the most comforting person, but I felt better and gave her a big hug. She reluctantly hugged back, but ran away as soon as I released her. I've decided which dress would give me the same fluffy feeling I got from Fine.

**Fine's POV:**

Fine, you're a moron... I leaned on the back of Rein's door, waiting for her to come out. I continued to talk to myself for thirty minutes until Rein came out in what I had expected, the blue dress. Her hair was tied up in a nice ponytail-bun like style and jewelries sparkled her. We proceeded to the ballroom where we were greeted with a roar of applause although it was mainly for Rein. After all, she would be crowned the heir today and there would be marriage arrangements shortly too so every family is trying to please her. We walked gracefully to our parent's thrones and my dad stood tall and proud.

"Exactly sixteen years ago, Goddess Grace has given us a gift, our daughters, Fine and Rein. I remember the blue head came out first and it was raining at the moment so we called her Rein since Rain sounded too depressing. Fine was given her name because my lovely wife, Elsa was crying "She's fine! She's fine" when the doctors found out that Fine was breathing, but she still turned out to fine after all. Now, both Rein and Fine have grown to be such wonderful ladies and they'll have to face the bigger problems from today now, but I know that they are strong enough to face them, especially Rein... For I will pass down my position to her as the ruler of the heaven! It's time to celebrate!" He delivered the speech perfectly as he crowned Rein at the end.

I saw Rein smile, turning to the audience for more than just to show that she's honored. She was looking for someone. Obviously, the audience couldn't tell and they all kept roaring so loud that I honestly think that it's thundering down there in the mortal world. I slowly sank into the crowd as families rush to give Rein gifts or to arrange marriages. I was a little pissed, but I went to eat my heart out. So what if I wasn't queen?! So what if I had to be the one to move out of out the castle?! I planned my future while eating a really well-seasoned drum stick down my throat.

"Hello there, princess Fine. I'm a little lost. Do you mind helping me?" An unfamiliar boy with dark purple hair and sapphire eyes asked.

"U-Um... Sure." I said, nervously.

"Do you know where is the master chamber? I don't know if you remembered this, but we played together when we were younger. We were in the master chamber, playing hide and seek and I think I may have lost something while we were playing." He said.

It didn't sound familiar. I didn't remember anything about this. I didn't want to tell someone who's probably lying the location of my parent's room...

"Sorry, I don't know. Why don't you ask Rein, the one who's going to get the master chamber in the future?" I said, pretending to sound jealous.

I didn't know why, but it was a character I was taught to act when I was younger. I would be the jealous younger sister and Rein would be the sweet older sister. Now the purpose was clear to me... It was so Rein could have a better name for herself. The jealousy burned through me, but I knew it was just an illusion. However, the audience would be fooled by me. The mysterious man nodded and left to find Rein.

**Rein's POV:**

I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR HIM. EVERYWHERE. I was on the verge of giving up and finally going back to talking to other families until he appeared. I remember those mysterious eyes always bored, but this time, he seemed content.

"Princess Rein... Do you remember me? We were playing hide and seek in the master chamber's room and your sister was trying to find us. I had carved something in the closet that we were hiding in. Do you want to see it?" He said, all too quickly.

At first, I could't catch on to what he was saying, but the more he told me about it, the more I remember. Before I knew it, I was leading him to the master chamber room with my heart pounding. I stood behind him as he opened the closet, scrambling through the clothes to find the writing. I wondered why he never came up to me before. Was it because today I'm finally an adult?! My head exploded and I started to blush.

"UH! SO WHICH FAMILY HAVE YOU COME FROM?!" I asked nervously to change the subject.

Darn it! Now it sounds like I want to marry him!

He chuckled lightly and turned me to me with... Knives and the Crystal of Life.

"Princess Rein, I never expect you to be that easy, but thank you very much for helping me." He said, with a satisfied smile, "Now don't move or else, who knows where this knife would end up at."

His feathered wings rose up, but the feathers shed to a dark scaly wings of a demon. I let a demon into my parent's room and gave him a chance to steal heaven's treasure.. I didn't know why the Crystal of Life was precious, but I knew it was important. Embittered, I stood still as he commanded and started to look for an exit on the map of the castle that was laying on my father's desk. My face turned red and I tried to hold back my tears. Oh gosh, I felt so much remorse, especially at the fact that my father just gave a speech about how proud I was.. Falling in love was stupid yet it felt so deserved like it's really a beautiful, cruel emotion... Thankfully, the alarm went off so this stupid demon wouldn't have heard me cry like a child and the treasure could be saved.

**Fine's POV:**

Rein was nowhere to be found and the tension in the room rose. If I wasn't there, no one would've noticed, but Rein's presence was important. Finally, our parents decided to sent out the guards to find Rein. My mother looked at the guest list to check if anyone else was missing and there was one other guy, Shade Moon. I don't remember anything about him nor do my parents, but his name still seemed familiar to them.

"I think I was friends with his mom, but I don't remember any noble families with the surname of Moon." My mom, Elsa said, rubbing her temples.

"His name was in many of the previous lists, but I don't think I have ever greeted him personally." My dad, Truth muttered, trying to remember.

I didn't say a thing, but I made my way to the master chamber. The suspicious guy fitted the name Shade and Rein was probably with him. That stupid idiot, following a stranger to the master chamber. By the time I got there, I saw that the guards were already inside and there were the sounds of fighting inside. I scrambled inside to find several of the guards dead and Rein was casting spells at the angel-in-disguise Shade while the last two guards used themselves as human shields for Rein. I sighed and summoned my dual blades.

"Rein, get out of here and you two, take her to the king and queen. I'll deal with this guy." I commanded as I position myself to fight.

I ran towards him and slashed my first blade to his shoulder, but he dodged which gave my second blade the advantage to hit his leg. He fell to his knees and I pointed one of the blades at his neck.

"Heh. I never expected an angel to use these blades. Don't you guys prefer refined bows and spears so you wouldn't dirty your sparkling outfits? Is it because that you're the black sheep of the family so you were forced to learn to handle these weapons?" Shade taunted, smirking at me.

"No. I learned at my own will. Now hand over the Crystal of Life." I growled, pushing the blade deeper into his throat.

"Hold on, you could join us. You won't receive anything heirloom or your birthrights, but in hell, you can get what you deserve. False justice only exists in heaven, but in hell, fairness will be granted. You could even practice magic despite being the younger twin." Shade persuaded.

Temptation boiled through me, but I kept my composure and said "I guess you leave me no choice..."

Before I even had the chance to kill him, another demon appeared at his side. It was a young girl with short pink hair. I immediately recognized her as the princess of hell from the symbols on her dress.

"Onii-sama, let's go." She shouted, casting an escape spell.

I pull back my blade before it could disappear with them, but the treasure disappeared with them. I cursed under my breath, but returned back to the ballroom in a bloody mess. My parents looked at me with disgust and curiosity.

"The Crystal of Life is now in the possession of the demons." I said, loudly and clearly, "Now, they'll can bring all the humans to extinction and end the growing population of angels."

My mom dropped to her knees, but Rein helped her up and my dad glared angrily at me.

"You had a chance to save the treasure, but you allowed them to get away... As your punishment, you'll be sent down to the hell to help the other guards, finding the Crystal of Life. Please prepare for your embark tomorrow and Rein, you'll be sent to the mortal world as your punishment for a fifty years. Learn to live with struggles. The position will not be your's and I can still live for that long.." Truth commanded.

**No one's POV:**

Rein and Fine made their way to their rooms with the celebration ending with many apologies. Fine angrily tore off her dress and wore the armor prepared by the commander of the heaven's military. She grabbed a small knife inside her drawer and slit the palm of her hand to fill a small vial for angel blood. For she has been influenced by the demon, she took out another thing from the same drawer. The book of magic. She couldn't learn magic because she wasn't the heir to the throne, but she didn't abide to the rules anymore. Small sparks of fire appeared at the tip of finger and she juggled them lightly. Meanwhile in the room next door, Rein smiled happily. Her trip to adulthood was delayed, but as much as she was guilty about the incident, she was happy to be free of responsibilities. However, one thing that irked her about the mortal world were the mortals. The arrogance, selfishness and insanity of mortals scared her for they are very capable of doing cruel things unlike the angels. The two princesses slept, both eager for different things. One yearning for adventure and the other yearning for cruelty.


	2. Chapter 2

Ai Koukgyoku: Thank you! ( ≧Д≦)

Guest: Haha, sorry I haven't wrote in a long time, but thanks for the feedback! (*≧m≦*)

**Fine's POV:**

I glanced at each of my partners for this journey. There was Camelot, a rather elderly woman, but she had the stamina of a young adult and she is the commander of this group. Lulu was her right hand and she's quick and witty like a little demon, but that would've been insulting. Auler was our key to the Crystal of Life for he is the only one capable of magic. Well, I am, but they don't need to know that. We waited patiently for Rein to come out with her guardian, Altezza who had a thing for Auler. I could tell by their eyes. In love. I shivered at the thought of love. It wasn't my style...

"Fine.. Good luck on your embark. Try not to get yourself killed, alright?" Rein joked, smiling weakly.

I smirked and replied, "Of course, you too. Try not to get yourself in trouble."

We haven't talked much ever since the incident so it felt a little awkward, but I tried. I would wait for our parents, but I knew they weren't coming.. We head down to the gates of heaven and our paths finally parted from each other. Rein was going down to the mortal world and I was going to hell. I wanted to say goodbye, but I couldn't find the courage to. There was a conscience inside of me that I couldn't explain. It's just not how I was raised to be. I could see Rein leaving at the corner of my eyes and she didn't say a word so I kept my mouth closed.

**Rein's POV:**

I looked back at Fine at the other end of the gates and my heart felt more heavy. I wanted to say goodbye to her, but I knew she was angry and the guilt build up. Altezza looked at me with worry and asked me if anything was wrong.

"No, it's really nothing. I just feel like I'm missing something."

"It's better to regret doing something rather than never ever trying.. You know that, idiot?" She said, looking at Fine.

"Are you trying to be cool? Matching your voice with the wind?" I teased, nudging her a little.

"GEEZ! I'M LEAVING THE ONE I LIKE FOR YOU!" She shouted, pulling her hair.

"Oooh! You have a lover?"

This led to a long argument and we were down in the mortal world by the time it ended. I'll never know how much I would regret never saying goodbye. The two of us wandered to an old apartment for angels and made our way to our rooms. Okay, I can only say, I LOVE THIS ROOM! It wasn't small and crowded as I expected, but it was rather spacious. I jumped on the couch and stretched out my wings since they were so sore from flying down. Well, we didn't fly the whole way down, but the fly to the train was pretty tiring.

"Rein! You need to learn how to stay in your human form and go to school now!" Altezza shouted, putting her hands on her hip.

"Waaah! But I just turned sixteen! Isn't school over?!" I whined with confusion.

"Not in the mortal world! They don't get out of school until they're 22 or sometimes even older, including different majors in college." She replied, handing me guide on the mortal world.

Altezza's words slipped right through my ears. It was just so confusing... I reluctantly opened the guide and started reading while Altezza made preparations for my life in the mortal world like my student registration and citizenship.

**Fine's POV:**

The trip to hell was going to take more than a day, perhaps a week or two... I groaned, walking through the forest. It was a hard concept to grasp, but there was a second dimension in the mortal world where they are no mortals since they're in the first dimension and this second dimension allows the pathway from heaven to hell. War breaks out here often... Camelot seemed enthusiastic about this considering the fact that she is skipping happily along with Lulu. Did I mention that in this dimension there were monsters? Technically, they're actually wandering spirits of the dead, but they're dangerous. This journey would be absolutely boring...

"Fine. There are demons around." Auler whispered hoarsely, immediately stopping.

Camelot summoned her fan, yes a fan and Lulu summoned her spear. I just waited to hear their presence and they felt familiar and recent.. There was no doubt that it was Shade and his sister. I can't believe it; they left one day ahead of us yet and we're already catching up to them. I smiled with content, knowing that there's a chance that we don't need to make the full trip to hell and disguise ourselves.

"Everyone, I think we need to disguise ourselves so we could secretly ambush them. Don't worry, I have the outfits prepared." Auler said, taking out several different clothes.

I did not want the super revealing snake skin outfit, but it was already given to Lulu, thankfully. Angels didn't wear animal skin, but demons did. We preferred silk or iron, but I can't help but say that I look forward to trying these. Why the hell am I thinking like that...?

"Ugh. This is just cruel and disgusting for even elders to wear these lewd outfits." Camelot complained as she wore a feathered armor.

Mine wasn't too revealing actually except for the short strapless bear-skin dress, but everything was good. I put on the bear's head and it's fur cape draped to my knees. It made me wondered how the demons fought with such little defense, but they were rather quick so... Auler interrupted my thoughts by telling us about his plan.

"So we're going to be smuggling angel blood into hell. Royal, preferably." Auler said, looking at me, "After we tell them, they'll definitely be intrigued and we could make a deal with them. They'll escort to us to hell, but on our journey, we'll take the chance to ambush them and take back the Crystal of Life. However, this plan involves a sacrifice when we're escaping... One of else would have to stay behind and fight. I would, but I wouldn't be able to hold them off for very long. None of you need to volunteer yet until the time comes... Now, just practice your demon act, you b*tches."

Auler blushed with embarrassment at his own attempt to make a demonic impression. Camelot looked at him with disapproval, but Lulu giggled a little and said it wasn't good at all. I only nodded, but in the inside, I laughed at how little innocent Auler managed to say that. I was friends with Auler actually with Rein and he was always that little innocent airhead. I felt the demons' presence growing stronger and stronger as we head deep into the forest. Like lightning, both Auler and Camelot both had knives at their throats.

"Don't move or else I'll slit their throats." Shade threatened, grabbing Auler tighter.

"We're just traveling merchants. We have angel blood." Lulu immediately said, motioning me for evidence.

I slipped the small vial out of my pockets and held it up in the air. Milky, the demon princess asked us to prove it. I answered by grabbing Lulu in the same manner as Shade and Milky were to Camelot and Auler.

"Sorry if it hurts." I apologized quietly as I slit her throat.

The cut wasn't deep enough to kill, but it was a good cut. I opened the vial and poured a drop or two into her mouth and in response to the blood, her wound started to close up and only a light scar was left. Lulu looked at me with shock and felt her neck.

"I never knew angel blood worked that well!" She exclaimed, feeling her neck.

"The scar will fade after a couple of days, after all, it is the blood of the royal angels." I said, looking into Shade's mesmerizing eyes.

"The blood of a royal angel? How rare of you to acquire that kind of blood.. Would you like a deal? You give me some of the vials and we'll let your friends go." Shade asked, eyeing the half-empty vial in my hand.

"I have some conditions. Since we're heading to the same destination, may we travel with you? Also, we're smuggling some things and the guards would definitely not let us through, but you are the prince.." I asked, reeking with desperation, hoping to sound like a lower-class demon.

Shade was silent for several minutes, but he agreed and threw Auler to the ground harshly. I could tell that Auler wanted to yell at Shade since he wasn't used to having his clothes dirtied, but he kept his composure except..

"Haha! I love dirt! I love the filth!" He shouted, rolling himself all over the mud.

He was trying too hard... I immediately said that he had a small mental problem as an excuse for his really bad acting. Shade only sighed with frustration and whistled for his dragon to come. Milky too. She looked down on us and snickered at how we had to walk instead, but that didn't really bother me. Camelot was more annoyed about Milky's spoiled behavior.

"I'm an old demon... Three hundred years already... I think I deserve respect to ride a dragon than walk." Camelot complained loudly.

"You old hag. Nobody respects nobody unless they're part of the royal family which I am." Milky snorted.

Ugh... They're all so bad at acting except for Lulu. She was doing pretty well except she's incapable of being the best which is why she'll always say something stupid if Camelot was embarrassed... Shade seemed to have an interest in her, but it must have been her outfit. Ugh, this journey wasn't going to be fun..

**Rein's POV:**

Alright! Today's my first day of school and I just have to say, I'm loving this school uniform! It's so cuteeee~ Haha, I must sound stupid, but it was really cute. The dark blue jacket matched my pastel blue collar shirt - not a huge fan of a collar shirt, but it matches - and a nice dark blue skirt too and the stockings! I giggled as I looked in the mirror until Altezza comes storming into my room with a wooden spatula.

"THE BUS IS ALMOST HERE AND YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BRUSHED YOUR TEETH OR EAT BREAKFAST!" She screamed, threatening to hit me.

"AH? REALLY? SORRY!"

I quickly ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and took a doughnut. Altezza sighs, putting the delicious plates of breakfast into the fridge for later. Thankfully, we made the bus stop on time and I started my doughnut which tasted strange and bitter.

"Hey Altezza, how old is this doughnut?" I asked, nervously.

"That's not a doughnut. It's a bagel.. It's something mortals like to eat for breakfast and I brought it yesterday just to try something new. Besides, I think it'll taste better if you add this cream called butter... There's another too called cream cheese. I'll buy some today after school." Altezza said.

"Wow... Altezza, you're so smart. It's no surprise that you managed to get the title as the youngest guardian for the royal family!" I said with admiration and maybe even a little envy.

Of course, Altezza answered in a narcissistic tone and continued on about how great she was. I wish I had that kind of confidence... We arrived at school and Altezza and I had to go our separate ways, but he had lunch, gym and biology together, thankfully. My teacher, Ms. Tanba Rin kindly introduced me to the class and I took a seat next to a short girl with blonde hair.

"Erm... Hi, nice to meet you. Do you know what chapter are we studying?" I asked, nervously, flipping through the pages of the textbook.

"I'm sorry, but class started so please don't talk to me." She replied, not even glancing at me.

. . .

Well, the first day of school didn't go well as I expected. I didn't make any friends and humans were rather rude. Ugh. I mean I knew humans were cruel, but I think the kids are still innocent and kind! LIKE SERIOUSLY... I angrily sighed as I sat on the bus home since Altezza went to the supermarket right after school.

"Why would a pretty lady like you be sighing?" A guy asked, smiling warmly.

He quickly took a seat next to me as soon as the bus started, but I didn't want to talk to him. After all, humans were cruel no matter if they are children or not... He was attractive though, but I still kept my mouth closed.

"You know? A pretty lady like you would look the best when you're smiling." He said.

The sweet words from his mouth were all just lies, Rein. Don't believe it. I turned my head away from his genuinely beautiful amber eyes and stared at the moving landscape. He tried to flatter me until it was his turn to leave.

"Well, if you're ever upset and you need a shoulder, you can call me. I'm Bright, by the way." He said, waving goodbye, leaving a post it next to me.

Were humans always that nice? Just offering comfort to a stranger? Actually, it seemed more stupid to give out your number to a stranger... And I don't even have a phone... I took the post it reluctantly and kept in my bag just to throw it out later. He was probably one of those sluts if I remembered correctly from the human guide.. I'll have to tell Altezza about him.

"Altezza, I met a slut who was kicking me today..." I said, during the silent dinner.

"Huh?"

"I met a slut today and he tried to kick me off."

"WHO THE HELL DARES TO TOUCH YOU, PRINCESS?! UGH! Do not worry, those sluts are only women who can't find a decent lover so don't let them get on your nerves! Wait... A he?"

"Uh... Yeah..."

"Hm... They are not typically males, but I wonder why he would kick you. Even in the mortal world, you're not allow to hit a woman, not that women are weak or anything..." Altezza murmured, putting her chin onto her palm.

"What? He didn't hurt me. Doesn't kicking mean like trying to flatter someone or get their attention?" I asked, really confused.

"Huh? OH! I think you mean hitting on! Agh, you moron and he's not a slut! He's probably a player since a slut is... Something else...You don't need to read about it; just study the common sense! You're terrible at these! We'll stay up to midnight everyday if necessary for you to learn some common sense..." Altezza fired up, holding up the human guide.

Well, that was very stupid of me, but I still smiled despite how embarrassed I was. I really wished I could be myself, but that's how I was raised... Haha, we actually pulled a one night stand for this. Wait, I mean all-nighter... Haha, I guess this means more studying.


	3. Chapter 3

terrisa: Sorry, I'll try to update one chapter everyday! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Ai Koukgyoku: Hehe, thanks~ Bright is a human ( =①ω①=)

**Rein's POV:**

"Hey, I didn't know you were in my lunch." A familiar voice called out from behind.

I turned to see Bright and quickly stuttered, "W-W-Why are you h-here?!"

"Don't you remember? I'm on the same bus as you. I go to school here."

Well, that was clearly stupid of me.. My face turned red from embarrassment and I look to Altezza who was already displeased at the new visitor at the lunch table. Bright smiled and asked her if there was anything wrong.

"Yes. I don't like your presence." She said, sharply.

"Ouch. I guess we should go somewhere else, Rein. How about the roof? The weather's nice today." He smiled, gesturing me to follow.

I winded up following because the cafeteria was getting stuffy and Altezza angrily huffed, moving to another table with her quick-made friends. I don't understand how she can befriend those people even though I sometimes secretly envies the fact that even has friends. Just as we were about to leave the cafeteria, a girl bumps into me and her hot coffee split all over my uniform. Heads turned over and quiet snickers could heard.

"Oops. Sorry." She said, sarcastically, "The bathroom is down the hall to the right."

I glared at her and muttered a thanks as she skipped over to Bright, asking him to take her to the roof. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him smile... My chest started to hurt a little, but it must have been the hot liquid.. What was I even expecting? For him to swoosh me up like a princess and take me to the nurse? What a joke! My bangs covered my eyes and I started to make my way towards the girl's bathroom. Another guy bumped into me again suddenly and I tilt my head to see a shorty. He had a maroon chocolate hair and delinquent sharp eyes.

"Hmpf... Follow me." He said, eyeing the redness on my neck and the coffee stains.

Ok. He didn't seem like a guy I should say no to and I hurriedly followed him to the nurse. He grabbed an extra uniform from the nurse's closet and a jar of ointment for burns.

"Stay still." He said, untying my bow and unbuttoning four buttons of my collar shirt.

He smoothly swabbed his Q-tip with the ointment and started applying it on my chest. My whole body started to heat up and he was just acting like there was nothing wrong with unbuttoning a girl's shirt to almost the point her bra could be seen! MUST REMAIN CALM! HE'S JUST HELPING ME... HE'S DEFINITELY NOT A PERVERT!

"Alright. Finished." He said, putting a bandage as a final touch.

I nodded my head as a thank you and ran out of the nurse's office. MY GOSH! WHAT AN EXPERIENCE THAT WAS... There was still plenty of time for lunch for I decided to take a trip to the roof, hoping Bright hadn't take the other girl up there. The wind blew into my face gently as I opened the door only to find Bright sitting there alone. His face lit up as soon as he saw me and motioned me to take a seat besides him.

"I thought you were with that other girl." I grumbled, glaring at him.

"Elizabeth? Hah, I convinced her to let me go, but I saw you getting stolen by other prince so I just decided to come here alone instead." Bright replied.

He lies back down on the concrete floor and closed his eyes. The sun beamed down him as if he was a majestic prince and I hesitatingly lie down next to him. I heard him started to breath deeply which made me realized that he fell asleep. Well, the sun did felt nice and slowly, I drift to sleep too. So much for being a good student... I don't know how long it has been, but the sun was just about to set when I woke up. Bright was still next to me, drinking a milk carton.

"Ah. You're awake? It's already 6:00." He said.

"What. What. WHAAAT?!" I screamed, immediately got off the floor and head home, leaving Bright all alone.

**Fine's POV:**

Ughhhh... So this demon girl just appeared out of nowhere and started traveling with us... She has been showing a lot of interest in Shade... And she just happen to have the name, Rein...

"Ah.. I'm really tired.. Can we take a break?" Rein panted, bending down to her knees.

Shade nodded and made his way up to a tree where he would usually take a nap. Rein pouted, but decides to wander around a little. Auler walked past me and signaled me that this would be the perfect time to ambush them. He then mouthed who's being the decoy. No one dared to signal him back so I did.

"Honestly, my parents wouldn't give a crap about their second daughter unless Rein died." I muttered to myself.

Camelot stared at me, but angrily defends my father and mother. I could tell that she knew it was the truth, but she wouldn't dare to speak bad about the royal family. Auler started to stare at me in a strange way, but he doesn't say a thing except for that fact that I'll be the decoy. I knew they had another plan against me for some reason. The three of them signaled each other something that I couldn't read. Rein was still gone and Milky was teaching her dragon tricks. 3... 2... 1...

I ran to the top of the trees, aiming for Shade and Camelot took her chance to teach Milky a lesson. Lulu waited for anyone's need to back up and Auler watched for Rein's return. I jammed my blade to the tree to wake up Shade in a shock.

"Hand over the Crystal of Life or your life ends right now." I threatened, leaning closer to him.

"Ha. As if I would." He laughed, staring deep into my eyes, "Have you ever wonder why you're so different from them? You fight differently. You think differently. You have evil inside of you."

"What are you trying to say?" I scowled, pushing my other blade to his neck.

"Heh. You have the power to kill without any regret. Kill me and you wouldn't feel a single remorse. I could see it in your eyes. You want that bloodshed. You can come to hell with us and get the bloodshed."

Blood. Pain. Hell. I wanted it. My mind seems to be in a war with my body. My body resisted the temptation of my mind and I tried to regain composure, but it was irresistible. With the last of my power, I grabbed the Crystal of Life right out of his belt and threw it to Auler.

"CATCH I-"

A sharp pain went through my back and I turned to see Rein holding the knife now impaled through my stomach. Shade slid out of my grip and flew down to Auler who was already running away with the Crystal of Life. I spread my wings and chased after him before Rein could even stab me again. Besides, this stab wound was nothing for my blood could heal it soon.

"SHADE!" I screamed, speeding up to my full speed and body-slamming him into a tree.

I jumped back up and threw one of my blades at Milky's thigh which ended up sticking her onto the trees. Rein was too terrified to move and stayed on the branch that we were on. She kept mumbling to herself about my wounds, wondering why I could still move. The forest finally grew silent when Auler, Camelot and Lulu escaped and I begin to tie each of them onto the trees with chains. Torture was in my mind, but I tried to not think about it. Quietly, I stumbled away from them to the path to heaven.

"Fine!" Shade shouted, calmly.

I turned around and he begins to try and convince me out. That magic doesn't work against me anymore. Raising my arm, I set fire to the tree that they were on and wished their backs scorched badly from the pain. Something's wrong with me...

"I'll explain everything if you let me go." Shade gasped, sweating with pain.

This intrigued me so I let him off the rope, but leaving Milky and Rein as leverage. I mean, he would probably abandon Rein, but Milky was his sister.

"Ok, to be honest, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I can explain somethings! You somehow managed to nullify my magic when I first met you at the ball. You see, I created a memory that I existed in heaven, but the memory begins to fade after I stop concentrating hard on the spell which is why Rein and your family couldn't remember me. Now, usually angels don't have the power to nullify a demon's magic which I found frankly really strange that you could. I begin to come up with a theory that sounds like bullsh*t, but it's starting to make more sense as I tempted you." He looked around suspiciously to check if anyone else was listening, "I think you're a demon. I know it's crazy because you obviously have the blood of the royal angels since you could regenerate that quickly, but I don't know anything else that would've made you act so demonic..."

Well, that explained everything to me! Tch, I was kidding... I looked at him and he smiled innocently, hoping I could release him and his friends. I sighed, burning the ropes and allowing Rein and Milky go.

"This is only for one condition... Take me to hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Spring Wishes: Hoe? Haha, feel free to ask any questions

Ai Koukgyoku: Thank you for always reviewing! Um.. Yes, you're right, the two Reins are different people, but with the same name

A/N: Now I have a small question for my awesome readers if there are any... Just kidding. Well, I'm considering of having mostly Fine's POV in one chapter and the next chapter would be mostly Rein's POV? Or I should just write them both in the same chapter?

**Fine's POV:**

"What did you say?" Shade asked, leaning a little closer to me.

"I don't feel the need to."

"Heh. You're a little rude."

Suddenly, something hit me inside. I felt control again... With confusion, I stayed silent, wondering if Auler, Camelot and Lulu made it back. I should hurry back too, but I need to distract them. I guess I'll just escape hell once we get there.. Shade must have known something and he immediately slashed his whip at me, pulling me towards him.

"Do not provoke her at all." He grimaced at Rein and Milky, but turned back to me with a smile, "So this container of infinite angel blood..."

His eyes scanned through my body and sniffed my face. U-U-Uh... I immediately backed away and Milky interrupted Shade's hungry eyes that it was time to travel. Shade sighed disappointingly and tied me his dragon... Rein got ready to jump onto Shade's dragon, but Shade said that he was carrying too much baggage so she would need to sit with Milky. Ha, now the flirtatious atmosphere finally died away...

**Shade's POV:**

I saw it in her eyes that she was pleased that I rejected Rein. She interested me a lot... Like what would happen if I just... I smiled to myself, thinking about the things I could do to her, but first, I would need her trust or else she'll probably destroy me. I considered using Rein, but jealousy would probably provoke her, but it was also the worst way to get someone's trust, but it tended to work in mortal's fanfictions. I leaned my chin onto Regina's head and planned out my plan.

"So onii-sama, what should we do with Fine when we get to hell?" Milky asked.

"Hm.. I'll keep her as a slave and use her against heaven when we find away to take back the Crystal of Life."

"Take back? The Crystal of Life doesn't even belong with you demons..." Fine muttered, glaring at me.

"Excuse me?" I frowned and stopped my dragon. "Don't you think you should know the whole story before you say that?

Fine didn't reply. Her fierce crimson eyes sink into mine and she frowned.

"The Crystal of Life produces human lives right? Once a human dies, they are either a wandering spirit, a demon or an angel, but haven't you take a deeper look at the mortals? They're growing more corrupted as they advance in technology. I don't think even a quarter of the population would become angels. Then, demons and wandering spirits aka monsters grow in population and everything would be thrown into chaos. We are demons, but the balance of the three kingdoms does matter to us. We can't handle a large population nor can we be constantly defending the monsters who wants to take over. We need the Crystal of Life to stop the humans' population for awhile and create a new world for the humans where they'll have to start from scratch or else..." I didn't continue; I knew Fine knew my point.

Fine stayed silent and her eyes didn't move away from mine. Milky and Rein stayed quiet too, waiting for Fine's reaction. After several minutes, she looked at the ground and muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I'll help you guys take back the Crystal of Life." She stated, loudly.

"Oh really?" I smiled with content.

"Of course." She smirked and looked her two blades. "The fate of heaven still depends on me for I am also the princess of heaven."

I like her. She was different from all the petty angels. I couldn't help, but smile so I turned away and nodded. What am I thinking? The Gates of Hell were near and I quickly explained the plan to retrieve the Crystal of Life to everyone. Fine would be the treasure for now in return for having the Crystal of Life stolen, but after several days, you'll escape from hell. My dad would definitely send me to find you, but I'll wait near the forest while you bring back the treasure. If heaven goes against Fine, I will personally let her stay in hell as a slave, but I'll treat her well. Besides, I could always secretly try her blood... We've arrived to the Gates of Hell and the guards welcomed up, politely.

"Young Prince, you're back! The king has been waiting patiently for the treasure!" The guard said, excitedly.

"It was taken from us, but we have something else." I replied, pointing to a chained up Fine.

**Rein's POV:**

I didn't want anything to do with Bright, but I somehow ended up on the roof again, waiting for Bright even though he would never come. I didn't understand the feeling in my heart. I thought it was love, but it didn't feel anything like the way I saw Shade... Suddenly, the roof's door opened and I looked up with excitement and hope, but it was Sasha and Carla.. If I remembered correctly, they were Elizabeth's friend..

"You. Bright and Elizabeth are on a date right now and we're not going to let you interfere." Carla snarled, holding a scissor.

"W-What are you going to do...?" I asked, backing up.

"If you quietly stay here, we won't do anything, but if you move. We'll cut off your hair." Sasha smiled smugly at me.

I felt a strong wave of rage that they would even accuse me of interfering with their date. Why the hell are all these mortals judging me?! What the hell did I do on my first day of school?! It's all Bright's fault. He talked to me. He's the reason why I'm being hated so much... Agh! I'll just try and avoid them!

"I'm sorry. I won't interfere, but do you mind if I can just go back to the cafeteria." I said, politely as I walk past her.

"What are you doing?" Carla shouted, grabbing my shoulder. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Can you please just get out of my way. Do you think I'm going to listen to you stupid people who can't depend on yourselves? If you think I'll interfere, I will then."

Thank goodness, I'm a mortal now or else I would've been spanked by parents for being that rude. Besides, this feels nice yet so wrong at the same thing. Suddenly, Sasha pulled me back to where I was and Carla shakily pointed the scissor at me. I saw it... I saw it in her eyes. Mortal's insanity. I leaned back to avoid her cut, but my back felt nothing and bang. It must have been creepy to everyone who witnessed this. A girl's fall from a three story building and yet she had no severe injury nor she wasn't crying. There was pain, but the blood of the angel healed me as I laid on the concrete wall. I felt a strong pain, but the broken bones were binding back together. The same blonde girl that was rude to me on the first day, Chiffon ran to me and started checking for any broken bones, but I was too exhausted to push her away.

"W-What... H-How is this even humanely possible?" She whispered hoarsely, staring at my body.

I wish my secret wouldn't leak out this easily... Altezza, where are you right now? My identity is being revealed right now to every classmate here. Chiffon pulled away from me and stared at me from a far distance... Won't anyone just help me right now...? Altezza...

"REIN! OH MY GOODNESS! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" Altezza screamed, running towards me.

I leaned my head against her chest and whispered to her that I was so irresponsible... One of the most important rule was to not let any mortal knew you were an angel and I broke it that easily. How was I fit to become queen...? Altezza scowled at everyone nearby to keep walking and cried at me, telling me lies... I tried to argue back, but I began to I feel so worthless right now in front of all these people.

"Altezza, can we go home..." I asked.

Altezza nodded and picked me up from the ground. Her stature was smaller than I, but she was strong enough to carry me to the parking lot and try to find a taxi until Fango drove by. He stared at Altezza and signaled us to get into the car.

"What happen?" He asked, politely.

"She fell off the roof. No big deal."

Fango's eyes widen, but he continue to drive to our home since Altezza was really pissed. We arrived home and Altezza dropped me onto the couch with a deep sigh.

"Princess Rein, I have something to tell you and I don't ever want you to tell me that you are not fit for the queen." Altezza yelled. "There's a secret all the guardians know..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OMIGOSHHH! I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS LATE UPDATE, BUT SCHOOL IS JUST REALLY BUSY LATELY - I KNOW IT'S A CLICHE EXCUSE, BUT IT'S TRUUUE! YOU'RE ALL PROBABLY GOING TO HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER TOO SINCE IT'S NO AND R X B...

**Altezza's POV:**

I can't believe that I'm going to tell Rein this without permission from the king... It was the moment. I didn't know if I was doing the wrong thing or not, but the princess needed to know. "

You are the only pure-blood princess to be the queen. We've all waited so long for your coronation and now it's delayed, but we're willing to wait longer." I said, slowly. "What? But Fine is my sister. I don't get it." Rein interrupted with confusion. "Fine isn't part of the royal family... Elsa, your mother... Was raped by the demon king during her pregnancy with you... This happens every 100 years when the demon king craves for the essence of an angel and will fight a war to get what he wants. Sadly, your father, Truth had lost the war and Elsa was taken... I was sworn to not tell you, but it seems like you don't even give a crap about your role. Don't you now see why Fine is being raised up as the evil sister? She's a demon. If we raised her like you and she found out that she was a demon, she will be under the demon's influence and may even help the demons conquer heaven! It's terrible to do this, but it all be worth it in the end unless you don't become queen." Rein looked at me, startled at the sudden dump of information. Then, she smiled sadly and took a seat on the couch.

"Thank you, Altezza... I guess Fine has always been suffering..." Rein said quietly.

"We all are... For the sake of the heaven..." I replied, taking a seat next to Rein.

I leaned my head on her head while she leaned her head on my shoulder. Softly and gently, I patted her hair out as she stayed silent. I knew that she must have felt guilt from the story...

**Fine's POV:**

"This is the blood of the royal angel." Shade said.

The guard's eyes light up and he smacked his lips, while letting the prince through. His huge rough hands tried to touch me, but Shade snapped at his hand.

"Don't you dare, you peasant." Shade said, sternly.

The guard backed away as we head towards the castle. Shade stopped and told Rein to go back home, but Rein only replied sadly that she didn't have a home. After a few minutes of her convincing, Rein was permitted to stay in the castle's guest room. Rein just had that... Charisma on Shade... I wonder how everyone else is doing... I looked up into the clouds, hoping I could see heaven, but it just wasn't there. It wasn't long until Shade's mother, Malia greeted Shade and Milky with motherly love.

"Oh my goodness! It's been five days since I've seen you guys!" She cried, squeezing the life out of Shade and Milky. "Oh! Is this your interest, Shade?"

Her eyes fell onto Rein and she looked at her, approvingly. Rein smiled kindly back and bowed down to the queen politely.

"I was lost in the middle dimension when I was traveling with my parents, but I happen to meet Shade on the way, who was quite kind enough to take me in." Rein said.

"Oh... You poor girl, you're welcome to stay in the castle for as long as your parents return!" Malia offered, holding her hand out to Rein.

Rein accepted with gratitude and Malia finally noticed me. Her expression changed into bitterness and she asked who I was. Shade explained that he didn't retrieve the Crystal of Life as he was ordered to so he took one of the angel princesses as a replacement. Malia walked over to me and leaned her mouth close to my ear.

"I will always hate you... Your red eyes. Demonic red eyes.." She whispered then said loudly to the crowd. "A royal angel! It would be a great replacement, but we still need to retrieve the Crystal of Life... By the way, your father is sick so this royal blood will come in handy."

Malia took my hand and slowly pulled me into the hallways, telling Shade to take Rein to the guest room.

"You, my child... Will suffer for what you have done to me.." Malia hissed, gripping me tighter.

**Shade's POV:**

We were all alone in Rein's guest room. She pushed me to the wall leaned close to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Shade... I just want to tell you that... Fine was planning onto... Betray you... I saw her making a plan and you know very well that you is capable of killing you... She threatened me that if I ever said anything that she would kill me, but I want you to be safe.." She whispered, pushing her against me even more.

"What? Are you kidding me...?" I muttered.

"Yeah.. And she wanted to hurt you in the most painful way.. She wanted to get closer with you then kill you right that moment.." Rein added, putting her hand on my chest.

Just like all those angels... What was I expecting... Why did I even bother gaining her trust... Rein leaned up and took the chance to kiss me... I felt an overpowering temptation and I pushed her to the bed, kissing her back.

**Rein's POV:**

The next day at school, Bright came up to me the first thing in the morning to ask me if I was alright. I glared at him and walked the other way, but he immediately stepped in front of me.

"Can I at least sign your cast?" He asked in a joking manner.

"Can you not? I don't want to waste my time." I replied, avoiding eye contact with him.

I saw Fango walking nearby and immediately grabbed onto his sleeves over Bright's arms. My eyes begged him for help, desperately. Fango stared at me for a long time then grabbed my waist, pulling me near him.

"She's with me." He said, walking me away from Bright.

My shoulders dropped with relief and I thanked him when Bright was out of view. I took out a bento box that I made this morning and told him that it was a thank you from yesterday.

"Haha. I guess it could count as a thank you for today too." I said nervously, handing him the box.

Once again, he looked at me, but took it anyways with a small utter of thanks. My heart jumped a little at his smile. He was actually... Something I finally look forward to in school today.. I mean, Bright was, but he also caused so much pain so Fango was much better... I was terrified of this feeling, but I decided to head to class, delighted until I saw a bouquet of blue stargazer lilies with an apologetic letter on my desk. I threw the letter away after reading it and gave the flowers away to Chiffon.

"I'm sorry for scaring yesterday.. I actually have a sixth sense that allows me to heal much faster than an usual human. I know it's hard to believe.." I said, nicely.

Chiffon looked at me, surprised, but she still took the flowers.

"Thank you... These are beautiful." She said, gazing at them.

I didn't know that this one action would make my school life a much better place... During lunch, Chiffon had offered me to sit with her and Altezza's friends were also Chiffon's friends so we all could sit with each other. I met all these wonderful friends, Sophie, Mirlo and Lione, but something still bothered me. Bright. He smiled sadly at me from far away as if he was happy for me. It was a little painful when he didn't talk to me in the hallways anymore even though I became friends with Fango.

"The wound of a broken first love always hurts the most." Altezza said.


	6. Chapter 6

HOLY FRICK IT'S FINALLY SPRING BREAK, BUT I'M STILL PRETTY DARN BUSYYYYYYYY! SO I'M VERY SORRY! WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS... RAPE ATTEMPTS... Oh, Princess Rein is a completely different person from demon Rein for any of you that don't understand. They just have the same name.

**Fine's POV:**

Malia's footsteps were slow as she had the guards walk me to the master's chamber. When we reached there, she ordered them to leave immediately and prevent anyone from coming into the master's chamber hall. Finally, she turned to me with a snarl and started screaming at me in rage.

"You, your red eyes. The red eyes of my husband. You destroyed my life. My husband was supposed to love me only, but he just had to crave for your mother and you just had to be the evidence of his affair. If you didn't exist, I could've forgiven him, but now I'll be known as the demon queen that lost her husband to an angel in history. It's shameful... You'll be punished by your father." She lowered her tone and smirked as she opened the door to the master's chamber.

A man in his late forties without a wrinkle on his face sat on the edge of the bed. His features were strikingly similar to Shade, but he had held a pair of crimson red eyes rather than his son's night blue eyes.

"Honey.. This is the royal angel princess... You can drink her blood for your health to recover... I'll add some essence to the room to your liking." Malia said weakly for her husband's presence was rather intimating even though she is his wife.

Malia left the room after letting some glowing essence burn. It was so beautiful that I could stare at the essence burning forever, but I had to keep my mind clear. The demon king raised his head up to look at me and introduced himself as Yue.

"My, you are indeed my daughter. Such beauty can only come from me!" He exclaimed, jumping up.

Huh? I did not expect the demon king to be this... Casual? Even my dad doesn't even act this happy when he's around us..

"Ah! You even inherited my sexy red eyes! They captured all being's heart even your mother! AW~ AND YOU EVEN INHERIT MY LITTLE PETITE NOSE!" Yue shouted, hugging himself.

... Shade was rather cocky, but this man... If I were to say on a scale of 1 to 10 of how fabulous you are, Shade would've said 10, but this guy would've said 100000 and so on to infinity...

"Well, back to the serious note, I'm glad that you're here and I wish we could get celebrate and get drunk, but I'm sincerely sorry for raping your mother... For you to become a cursed child. It was the demon's temptation. This occurs rarely and it just happened to be you. If you were my son, I wouldn't be this remorseful, but..." He stops talking and only looked at me with a sad smile.

"What happens to the daughters of tempted demons...?" I asked, fearing the worse.

"Sons would be completely immune from the demon's temptation, but daugh- AGH!" Yue dropped to his knees, clutching onto his robes.

He looked at the essence and cursed under his breath. The length of the essence was just at it's end and Yue growled at me to blow away the fire quick. My instincts didn't act fast enough and the essence was burned off. Yue hissed an apology and pushed me to the ground, ripping off my fur cape, leaving my shoulders bare. He bit into it and ripped my flesh out while sucking the blood. I tried to kick him, but magical chains appeared from the ground and tied my feet to the floor. I screamed as I tried to think of a plan then it occurred to me. Magic. I have to use magic against magic or else there would be no chance of winning. With all my remaining power, my hands burst into flames before he could even. His hands let loose of mine, but as soon as I tried to get up, my hands were frozen to the floor and even my fire could not melt it. It was useless... There, everything was taken away from me.

**Rein's POV:**

I suddenly felt a chill went down my spine as if Fine were in danger... I stopped eating my lunch and looked away into the distance. I didn't like this feeling. Altezza asked me if I was alright, but I couldn't say anything. I felt scared.

"Rein, rein, rein!" Altezza shouted, shaking my shoulder.

A dark figured hovered across me and tried to hold me up, but I slapped them and ran even though my legs were shaky. I closed my eyes shut, hoping I could run away even though it was an emotion... I felt gentle arms wrapped against me as I ran into someone. His scent was familiar and I knew it was him. Bright held me in his arms, looking down into my eyes.

"Watch where you're going." He said, pushing me aside.

Whaaaat? I didn't think Bright would ever treat a girl like this?! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?! I mean, I don't like Bright, but still, I mean, we once were friends and it's not like I treat him with crap. Wait. I do. OH CRAP, IS HE MAD AT ME FOR ALWAYS IGNORING HIM IN THE HALLWAYS.

"What are you staring at... Baka?" He asked, glaring at me.

"What? I'm the baka? I'm sorry, but I was juststaringatyoupieceofhottness! I mean, you little rude baka." I said, quickly.

He smirked and walked away saying see you around. What on earth is wrong with him? What happened? I have to tell Altezza. Wait, why did I just ran away from Altezza...?

**Bright's POV:**

Ha... She's not scared anymore. That's good... I coughed in the men's bathroom and tints of blood appeared on my shirt. I have to continue this act... I washed off the stain and went to the roof to let my jacket dry there. There, Elizabeth was waiting for me. I looked coldly at her and asked what did she want.

"I don't understand why you are suddenly acting so cruel to everyone around you, but despite that, I still really love you so... Will please go out with me? Maybe things could return to back where it was?" She whispered, tears forming at her eyes.

"No. I changed because I didn't want to hurt anyone and a brat like you would never understand. Don't even come near me again." I replied, deliberately trying to hurt her.

How ironic of me? She looked at me, surprised and ran off, crying. Well, I never really liked her anyways and she tried to hurt her... Maybe this act would even make me feel a little better. I head back to class and Rein stormed up to me on my desk.

"Are you sick? Did you ran into a tree? Are you trying to protect me?" She asked, slamming her hands into my desk and leaning close to observe me.

"No, not really. I'm just tired of trying. You don't even love me so what's the point of trying to earn someone's impossible love. If you're feeling regretful, don't. I don't really want anything to do with you anymore." I replied, staring right into her eyes.

"No... I'm sincerely sorry... It's just... Not that... I mean.."

Her face was so close. Maybe just a small kiss wouldn't do much damage. I pulled onto her collar and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I'll just take that as a token of apology." I said, walking away.

"WHAT?! THIS IS SUCH AN IMPROPER ACTION THOUGH! MY FIRST KISS TOO!" Rein screamed in the background.

I turn my head slightly to her and smirked, "I know you enjoyed it."

**Auler's POV:**

I honestly feel like a coward so out of place... First, to let Princess Fine be the decoy is just stupid and I don't understand why Camelot, Lulu and I didn't even receive a punishment for that action. It was crazy, but I saw relief in the queen and king's eyes as I told them about Fine... Now, everyone's acting as if Fine never existed in this world.

"I wonder if Rein has fallen in love with anyone. I wonder if Rein is enjoying mortal life. I wonder if Rein is getting good grades in school." was all that I heard from servants of the palace.

No one has mentioned anything about Fine. Nothing at all. I hope she's still alive...

"Auler."

"Yeah..."

"You seem a little sick."

"I might be, but the king will never let me have a day off... I just want to see my dear, Altezza!"

"Hm? Do you all really think that badly of me?"

My whole body froze and I turned my head shakily to see the king smiling sarcastically. I immediately jumped back and apologized for my rude manner. This time, he only smiled genuinely and told me that I could take a week off to go to the mortal world.

"Tell me about Rein when you come back, alright? It's been months since she's seen me, but to me, it's been a year..." He said.

"But sir, I don't really know the hell's time, but it could be years since she's seen you..." I whispered under my breath.

"What did you say, Auler?"

"Nothing! Thank you, king Truth!" I bowed down.

**Altezza's POV:**

I felt a familiar presence in the mortal's world. Rein stopped ranting and looked at me. She smiled a little and said that she knew who it was. I wanted to believe her words, but I couldn't understand how he managed to come down here when he's obviously on a journey to find the Crystal of Life... But there he was, with his same dorky smile and tears just rushed down my face.

"AULER!"


	7. Chapter 7

Guest: Oh, I just realized that. I mean, incest isn't really a bad thing, but it's actually like this.. Since angels and demons are two different races, their genes and all can't even be considered siblings. There's more to it, but it'll be explained later.. Or I actually have another idea in mind if incest is a huge problem?

FORGIVE ME PEOPLE! FORGIVE ME! MAYBE I'LL PUBLISH SOME FLUFFY ONE SHOTS AS APOLOGY?

**Shade's POV:**

The reek of angel blood ran through the whole palace. I got off my bed, leaving Rein sleeping and got changed. I followed the strong scent, but a guard tried to stop me.

"Let me go." I told him, but he said it was the queen's order.

Immediately, I glared at him and fire appeared at my hands as I repeated my command. He backed away like he should and I made my way to the master chamber. In there, I saw Fine covered in blood with my dad on top of her.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I growled, immediately throwing a fire ball at my father.

He fell back due to the force and I quickly snatched the unconscious Fine into my arms before my father could even attack me. I knew I couldn't defeat him in a fight so I planned for escape. Before leaving, I send a blast of smoke and flew out the window into the palace's garden. Blood trickled through my hand as I laid her down onto a bench. The garden was actually one of the only beautiful scenery in hell and there were medical herbs. I gathered some and slowly mashed them up into a paste.

"I'm sorry.." I whispered, looking at Fine's peaceful sleeping face.

I couldn't bring myself to hate her and prepared for the worst betrayal that Rein warned me about... My eyes averted from her face to her bloody shoulders and I was tempted, but for some reason her presence tamed the wild beast within me, and I leaned down to her face. I pressed my lips gently onto her's just for a quick kiss... I couldn't help it. For some reason, I felt really embarrassed and quickly applied the herbal paste over her wounds. She made a small groan in pain and opened her eyes a little.

"S-Shade?!" Fine stuttered, immediately getting up, only to injure her shoulders more.

"No, just lean your head right here on my lap you little brat or else the wound will open again." I said sternly, pulling her head down.

She obediently stayed quiet and looked at me.

"Oh, have you fallen for me? Am I just way too gorgeous?" I teased.

"No. Don't even think about it." She replied, coldly.

I turned back to my serious mode and asked her if she could remember anything. She just looked at me with such sad eyes and I could see tears forming. I waited patiently for her to answer, but she only made small noises due to trying to hold it in.

"I was... Raped." She finally choked out, covering her face.

Rage boiled through me and I glared up at the palace where the master chamber was located. My father wasn't that type of person. I don't understand how that happened. He was my role model. But all I wanted to do now was make sure he suffer, suffer badly to the point that it's even worse than death. The bowl of herbal paste exploded next to me and it's fume burned into the sky. Fine's eyes widened and she asked me what was in the paste.

"There are some demonic herbs that can heal except for one of them. It's called Tentatio Flower and it's highly poisonous to certain demons who become unstable for a period of time..." I explained, somewhat confused on the change of subject.

**Fine's POV:**

That's why Yue became insane.. Malia. She wanted this. I wonder why I wasn't affected by it though... I hope it doesn't attack later though, especially if Shade just applied some on me...

"You didn't applied too much of the paste, did you?" I asked.

"No, I just started applying after I ki- Um... Kill the insects that were flying around the medicine." He said, slipping something out and blushing.

I chuckled a little at how adorable he can be and he glared at me, telling me to stop laughing at him. It was impossible with that adorable face on the prince of the demon! Even though I just gone through such a terrible experience, his presence... Calmed me down.

"Aw? Are you blushing because of me now?" Shade teased, resting his chin on the edge of his palm.

"Huh?! You were just blushing a couple minutes ago!"

"Was not."

"Was yes."

Far away from this innocence, there was Malia standing at the tower. She looked with disgust down in the garden where her son was. She swore by an oath that she will separate them no matter what.

**Rein's POV:**

Altezza has been happy lately because of Auler, but there are so many things bothering me right now. I no longer see the kind smile from Bright. Auler won't tell me anything about Fine. I just feel so alone. I sat all alone on top of the roof, far from all my friends yet they don't notice. I sit and question my own existence and wishes I was back home. These humans, they're always changing a little at a time. It makes me a little annoyed...

"Oh, the little princess is all alone eating lunch?" Bright asked with a smirk.

"Oh, it's you... I'm not a princess.." I muttered, averting my eyes away. How ironic. I am a princess.

Bright doesn't say much and look into the distance at the little town. I wish he would just ask me if I'm alright... Wait, why am I wishing for this..? This is so stupid. I quickly ate my lunch and got ready to leave. Bright, of course, didn't tell me to stop as much as I wish he would. Unfortunately, I bumped into Elizabeth, but she didn't look so confident as usual. Her friends weren't around either since they went with my friends and she was just staring sadly outside of the school..

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked out of pity..

Elizabeth didn't even retort back a nasty comment, but instead she turned to me with a sad smile. I knew she wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. Her expression quickly changed and asked something else instead.

"Is Fango your boyfriend?"

"U-Uh... No, not yet." I replied, completely surprised.

"Haha, I understand.. That's good."

"Huh? Why is that a good thing?"

"U-UM! IT'S NOTHING! Hey, how about I'll invite you to my house over the weekends?! You can bring all of your friends!" She said all of suddenly.

This made me felt very suspicious. Why was she inviting me to her house, especially right after Bright rejecting her for me, but I end up rejecting him for Fango?! I still said yes out of kindness since she was very excited about it...

"No. We're not going. What if she tries to injure you again?" Altezza said immediately.

Carla and Sasha was also at our table and they also supported Altezza's advice. Carla said she probably had a plan to get me for everything that happened, but I can't find myself to believe this.

"I think I'll still go... Just because I have a feeling that she'll be waiting for us." I said.

"Altezza, you should let Rein make her own decisions. Besides, we'll be with her the whole time and I can protect you two if anything happens!" Auler said, confidently.

Altezza pauses for a moment then blushes, nodding. I gave a huge smile and thumbs up to Auler and continued my lunch.

**Bright's POV:**

Elizabeth went up to me again and I immediately ignored her. She was stoic this time and remained silent. The silence was hard to endure and I finally looked at her to ask what did she want again.

"Come to my house this Saturday. You have some things to clear up." She said, seriously.

"What? I've never done anything with you. What the hell? Do you expect me to just go to your house? Dream on. You're so pathetic, aren't you? Just give up your love for me." I replied with no kindness.

I saw her cringed a little and tears forming at her eyes, but she held them back in. It was unusual, but I didn't care.

"No, I'm looking for anything from you, Bright. I'm done trying to earn someone's love that I'll never have. I'm giving you a chance to clear things up with someone before you leave because I know what will happen if you don't choose to take this chance." She said.

She used the exact same words as me. I looked at her seriously and told her to tell me what did she know about me. After awhile, I nodded to her request, despite still being confused. Should I do it...?


	8. Chapter 8

**Rein's POV:**

I waited for my friends to come along with Auler and Altezza, but no one seemed to be arriving.

"I guess no one's coming... Should we turn back?" Auler asked.

"Whatever the princess chooses." Altezza replied.

"Alright, we're going then." I said.

The three of us started to head to Elizabeth's house and my, it was a really big house. Before I even knocked, Elizabeth opened the door and shouted welcome.

"I spent all night preparing everything! I'm glad that you guys are here! Well, it's only three people, but we can have the time of our lives! What a shame that Fango didn't come..." She shouted, but whispered the last sentence.

Wow, I can't believe that all this sincerity was all for an trap.. I nervously shuffled myself in the house and head towards the living room since Elizabeth told me to, but... I saw Bright, just casually sitting on the couch. My heart ached at his presence. I had already closed the door on him in my heart and I was going to open Fango's door sometimes soon, but I realized that door wasn't completely closed. My emotions all jumbled up together, but I kept my cool.

"Oh yeah! I thought I would invite Bright here too!" Elizabeth said, entering the room.

Altezza immediately gave me a look and I knew that she probably does have something planned for this. Elizabeth suggested our first activity which was to sing karaoke and have some snacks. I faked my enthusiasm and pretended that I haven't noticed anything strange. I think Elizabeth noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere and volunteered Bright to sing first. I actually wonder what is voice sounded like when he sang.. Bright grumpily got up and started to sing.. It was.. Terrible. He was basically speaking as he was singing! I don't even know if I can call it singing or even rapping! SO MONOTONE!

"Hey man! Sing with more enthusiasm!" Auler shouted, jumping onto the stage with Bright. "Hey you bastard! If you ain't gonna sing with passion, I'll sing a song, dedicated to my Altezza."

Bright irritably stepped off the stage and sat back down on the sofas. Auler begin to sing a classical love song, but he started to cry midway, unable to finish the song

"OH! AULER! THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL! I'LL HELP YOU FINISH!" Altezza cried, jumping onto the stage with another mic.

Huh? They're both acting a little too strange... I took a glass of the juice and sniffed at it. Damn, there was alcohol. Was this the trick? To get the two of them drunk so I'd be left vulnerably?! It backfired as I noticed Elizabeth was also a little drunk and a lot of crazy things were happening. Trays of snacks were being thrown around and the mic was making a sharp noise. Bright grabbed me in the midst of this catastrophe and pulled me out of the room. The three of them tried to chase us, but we ran all over the house until they were confused and hid inside a random room. It was the aquarium with the starry sky projected into walls and it was just so breathtaking... Bright snapped me out of my amazement as he clasped my hand tighter. I looked at him with a little confusion and pulled my hand away.

"I think I should take Auler and Altezza home." I said, trying not to look at him in the eyes.

"Wait, I need to tell you something..." He muttered, looking straight into my eyes.

"Before you say something, I'm not interested in you anymore." I quickly said, actually lying to myself.

"It doesn't matter. I have to tell you how I truly feel at least."

**Fine's POV:**

I sat in the guest room, staring out the window. Shade was hanging out with Rein outside and I felt a tint of jealousy, but I held it in. Yue knocks on the door and I gave permission for him to enter. I had forgiven Yue for what happened and he's now devising a plan to bring back the Crystal of Life. It was originally supposed to be using me as a hostage, but I knew my parents didn't care about anymore so our last resort is to end the mortal world. I suppose it would balance things out. Demons are being sent to the human world to pick four purest humans to continue the human population.

"So Fine, are you ready to initiate plan B?" He asked, holding out a scroll.

Plan B was an arranged marriage between Shade and I and this has never happened before, but after this marriage, I have the power to take the Crystal of Life away. If they refuse, we'll just have to end the world which they would be most mortified of, but it's for their own sake. I nodded and asked him if Malia has agreed to this. He smiled and puts one finger to his lips.

"It'll be a secret until you both signed that scroll." He said, quietly.

I nodded once again and pretended that I really didn't care, but for some reason, I felt a tingle of happiness and excitement. Yue opens the closet and takes a long beautiful black dress, looking at it sadly.

"I'm sorry that you've been rushed to do this." He apologized.

"... It's alright. I mean, I've been raised like a outsider by my parents, sent out on a dangerous mission by them, abandoned by my partners, and now taken as hostage in hell. I can do a marriage." I replied.

Yue chuckled a little and told me to get the dress on as he go call for Shade. I changed quickly and crawled under the bed where there was a trap door. My footsteps echoed in my ears as I made my way down to the secret chapel, but it wasn't what I expected. Malia stood in the center of the room, swinging a key back and forth.

"My daughter-in-law, you have arrived." She smirked, throwing the key into the ground, causing it to smash into pieces.

The room started to shake and Malia rushed away to another exit. I tried to go back out too, but pieces of the ceiling blocked it immediately. Dammit. I left my blades in my room. In a state of desperation, I tried to melt the rocks in order to make my way out, but it was progressing slowly. I tried to avoid the falling stones, but soon I became trapped under a small space between two huge pieces and the shaking finally stopped. I forced my wings to go into my back and started scratching the floor as a way to escape. It was too cramped to concentrate on magic so I continued until my fingers bled. I made no progress either way.

"Calm down." I said to myself, taking deep breaths.

After several minutes of silent, I remembered a way out. Letting out all my irritation of being cramped, I felt myself sweating non-stop and anger rushing through my blood. Then, I lost it. I was in berserk mode. I smashed every single rock into pieces trying to get out and the rocks that fell on me was immediately melted. I didn't even feel the pain of the burns on me for the blood was healing me and I broke my way to the exit. However, I could only see red figure there and I immediately attacked him. Before I could bite his head off, he said my name with kindness and care. I had forgotten how name would sound like in that tone. I stopped my mouth from closing and I pulled my hands off his arms, still leaving bleeding marks. For some reason, my eyes were watery and I started to cry.

**Shade's POV:**

It was my first time seeing Fine cried. When she was raped, she held it in and only showed me her teary eyes, but this time, she was crying. Her messy dust covered red hair, bloody fingers, burnt holes all over her dress, her crying face. I never seen a person cried with this much pain. It makes me just want to take it all away.

"Just once." I whispered.

She looked up, wondering what I said and I leaned into her face, kissing her gently. She didn't move at all and closed her eyes in response. We stood there for a moment that seemed like forever and I pulled away at last, wishing forever was longer.

"Let's get you bandaged." I said, looking down and away from her.

That was nerve-wrecking... Kissing her for the first time when she's conscious. She obediently agreed and followed me. Mom was probably taking a shower right now and she'll probably check my room later so I decided to sneak her into the garden house where no one goes often. But we had to bump into trouble.

"Shade. Why are you with her?" Rein asked, angrily.

"Just pretend you didn't see me and do not tell Queen Malia anything. If you do, I'll have you kicked out. I'll keep you in company later." I said, walking away with Fine.

Please, please don't let her tell. We arrived at the garden and I started to bandage her fingers. I knew her blood would heal her, but I still wrapped the bandage to prevent any infections.

"Let me just get some more." I said, turning away from her.

The silence was killing me! Was it because I kissed her like that? Would I look like an asshole to her now? I mean, she probably thinks I just kiss any girl for the fun, but I was absolutely sincere about that one! I wonder if girls can tell if a kiss was true passion or just completely out of curiosity.. She probably hates me now. I can't handle this anymore! IF ONLY I DIDN'T KISS HER!

"Shade, let's get married now." She suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Ah? You couldn't wait, couldn't you? I guess I'm too good." I said, smiling to myself.

Geez, I sure sound real cocky...

"... It's for business." She retorted.

We continued to argue back and forth, but I suddenly sensed my mother's presence. She was looking for me. I supposed I have to get this done. I don't Fine knows about the second part of plan B...

"No, Fine. You love me, don't you? Tell me the truth seriously." I said, leaning close to her.

"Shade... I-I..."

I knew she didn't how to respond to my serious question so I just said "It's alright, I understand."

I took the scroll out of my pocket and we both bit our fingers to indent our fingers onto the paper. It was official within the whole country, but I wanted to make it official within our hearts.

"Fine, I'm sorry." I said, as soon as she collapsed onto my shoulder.

I needed to do this. I knew she felt hurt from the last time, but this was for the plan. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. I didn't want to see her cry. I forced myself to start and pretended that it was just another girl...

When Fine was discovered by my mother, she was sentenced to death, but there was one thing that stopped her. My father got off of his throne and walked to where Fine was tied up to be burned.

"She is pregnant with the prince's child. She is the carrier of the new prince. Even though we are all demons, would we still allow a new family member to be killed like this Demons, do you all still wish for this woman to be killed?" My father said, knowing that the majority of the demons hated the reign right now and that family was important since most people committed their sins in real life were all for the sake of their families.

"What?!" Both Fine, Malia and Rein shouted in confusion.

"Yue, what on earth are you saying? Especially in public? I don't understand the meaning of this." Malia said, trying to retain her rage.

"But I'm engaged to Prince Shade. We've slept quite a few times already. I might actually be pregnant with his child rather than her's!" Rein protested.

"What... What... When did Shade sleep with me? What... What... WAIT! Was I unconscious during the action?! Dammit, I wanted to know how nice it might have felt... Wait, what the hell am I saying?!" Fine whispered extremely quietly.

I felt the urge to laugh, but I kept my stern face. I guess I didn't hurt her as much as I thought I would...

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO." The audience chanted.

Yue smiled, pleased with his plan and released the ropes from Fine. He raised up the marriage scroll and showed all the audience the evidence of this. The evidence of pregnancy would be proved after several weeks, my father told them and delayed Fine's execution.

"This was what you get for not delaying the execution earlier. You're the one that forced me to make this public announcement. Thank you." My dad said, walking away with Fine and I.


	9. Chapter 9

Um... I'm not really good with those kind of mature writings so sorry about that and I prefer most people to be able to read it. Sorry if it's gotten a little inappropriate to some people though! AND I JUST REALIZED THIS, BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! I'll try to update as much as I can!

**Rein's POV:**

The stars moved across the aquarium, shining on Bright, then moving away, then back, then forth. Bright turned to the aquarium and stared at the beautiful fishes. After moments of silent, he finally confesses. I didn't want to hear it yet I want to hear it.

"All this time, watching you with Fango drives me insane, but I knew he was a much better man than me. At first, I didn't want to drag you into any of this, but it was actually Elizabeth who convinced me to say how I truly feel. Quite usual coming from a girl who shows her emotions loudly and clearly.. But I must say, I should be a little more like her so here goes nothing. Rein, I truly love you. I won't even describe how much love is for you because no words can portray the aching pain in my heart when I see you with another man, the butterflies I got when I kissed you, the way my heart skips a beat when I see you smile. I... I'm transferring school soon so I acted like I didn't care about you so you could easily forget me... Quite typical, isn't it? But I thought it might actually work because I really just want to protect that smile of your's..." His voice turned hoarse.

Please don't use your kind words to play with my heart. I chose to give up on you already. My emotions got mixed and I couldn't find the words to say. I moved on. I moved on. It was his fault for acting so cold. I needed to choose Fango.

"I'm not asking for a relationship. I'm just telling you what I really wanted to say. I wish you the best with Fango." He said.

"... Thank you and I'm sorry... I appreciate all this..." I finally said.

Bright smiled and stretched out his arms, saying that it wasn't all that hard as he expected. I immediately added that we could keep in touch through our phones when he moves. He nodded and flashed another bright smile. That's probably why his name was Bright. I have never seen anyone with such a warm smile. This one wasn't the happy and friendly smile that he showed before, it was a genuine smile. He turns his back towards me and made his way out of the room.

"I wish for a chance so... If you want to truly love me and allow me to truly love you too, catch me before I leave this house." He said, loudly before closing the door.

I dropped to my knees and listened to his footsteps growing quieter and quieter. We were once almost there. They say people shouldn't make a mistake twice, but I'm not sure if he was truly a mistake. I want to run, but I held onto my knees, telling myself it wasn't right. My heart dropped as soon as I couldn't hear his footsteps.

"I won't regret this." I whispered, rubbing the tears away from my heart.

**Bright's POV:**

Of course, she didn't chase after me. I even waited at the exit for awhile, but I couldn't hear any footsteps. Geez, why does my heart hurt so much? This was all part of the plan. I picked up my iron feet and started dragging myself out. Rein, you still have a chance. I'm going to close the door soon. Come on. Come on...

SLAM.

It's all over now...

Well, it's what I expected...

**Fine's POV:**

I don't know how, but I grown attached to this child even though he made me throw up, eat a lot of food and feel emotionally tired all this damn time. I don't want to take care of it though.. I'm only 16 years old... I lost everything. My family. My title. My youth. I'm just a puppet now just to save the three realms that I don't even give a crap about. Shade entered my room, telling me that it was time to make the journey to heaven where I'll reclaim the Crystal of Life. He held my hand and smiled to his people. I did the same. It was necessary for our act.

"Don't get too carried away. We're not truly in love." Shade whispered.

That was Shade's behavior ever since that night we officially got married. I guess he wasn't happy with my answer and indecisiveness. The crowd cheered for us as we stepped into the carriage. Shade quickly moved to the other side and the two of us went on doing our own things. . . I didn't really care. There was no love in my life. There was simply nothing and I enjoy nothing. The ride was long and quiet for only little conversations came out of us. In the end, Shade said he wanted to switch carriages and went off with his mom and Rein who was invited by Malia. Yue came into my carriage instead.

"So I've noticed that things have not been going well with you and Shade..." He said, hoping to start a conversation.

"Yeah."

"Do you like him though?"

"... I don't know. Maybe."

"Well, I think you should tell him your true feelings. What's stopping you?"

"I just don't want to bother him. I think Shade would be better off without being tied to a relationship."

"So your reason is that you want him to be happy? I think he would be even more happier with you by his side. Not officially in documents, but officially in your hearts."

"... Why are you giving me advice?"

"Haha, I just want the best for my son.. And you, of course."

"I-I suppose I can tell Shade my feelings after all of this..."

"You should! It would be a gre-"

"Ahhh! Shade, not there! I'm very sensitive around my neck..." A voice called out from the other carriage.

I just looked at Yue. I think what the hell is literally written on my face.

"I don't think it's what you think it is!" Yue said, trying to use his magic to block the noises. "Okay, fine... BUT! Shade is simply making a move on Rein because he is frustrated! He probably thinks he can make you jealous and you'll go running back to his side."

"Rightttt." I muttered sarcastically, looking outside the window. "Hey, we're here."

The carriage came to a stop and Yue told me to stay in the carriage as he went outside. From the window, I could see my parents standing outside with a small group of elite soldiers behind them. Yue and Malia walked up to them and started conversing, mainly Yue though.

"Princess Fine." A voice whispered behind me.

It was Auler. He signaled me to follow him, but I refused.

"It's an emergency. You need to get out of here. This carriage has a bomb beneath." Auler hissed, pulling me out.

After we were several feet away without notice, I was surprised to see the carriage explode into pieces. I didn't understand why Yue would do this to me. I guess it was all false kindness behind those fake smiles... I'm such a fool. I turned my head away, not even wishing to see Shade or Yue and followed Auler more obediently. We went into the back the of palace and entered through a trap door into the dungeon.

"I'm sorry, but I was given another command." Auler apologized before tying me up.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, trying to use my magic to break the chains, but it turns out those were the same magic resistance chains from last time. "Auler, explain your actions."

"It's the king's order." He said, reaching for a club. "Don't worry, it'll be quick."

Just one slam to my stomach with so much force and I lost everything. This time, it was actually everything. My mind went blank and I knew my blood wasn't going to heal me without me being conscious. I wanted to keep eyes open, but the pain was too much. I could still heal the baby. I could still prove my existence in this world with this one evidence, my baby. I can still. No... Please... No...


	10. Chapter 10

... Sorry, my computer kept crashing and I was getting really tired of rewriting this chapter over and over... But thank you for the reviews!

**Fine's POV:**

"Fine. Fine. You're finally awake, aren't you?" A kind voice spoke.

I opened my eyes a little to see a woman with red hair, clasping my hand tightly. She had a beautiful smile, but something was off... I just stared at her, completely puzzled.

"Oh, Fine, it's me, your mother." She said, pointing at her chest.

I don't think a mother could a smile like that. A false smile. I turned my head and pulled the covers over my head. She gently tug my blanket, asking me what was wrong. I didn't respond and held tightly onto my blankets until she sighed angrily, walking out of the room. It wasn't my fault. I didn't want to talk to a stranger like her. I climbed out of bed and looked at the mirror. A stranger was in there.

"Fine..." I whisper, remembering her name from the woman.

She was a rather pretty girl, but her eyes showed such sorrow. I wonder why... I placed my hand on my chest and listened to her heartbeat, she was dying.. The bandage around my waist shows that she had a miscarriage... The impact that caused it must have been with full force...

... What am I saying? This girl is me, but I do not know a single thing about her. The reflection from the mirror is a stranger. I can't remember anything. A sharp pain ached my stomach and I fell to the cold floor, gripping my stomach tightly. I can't leave now, I need heal first... Then, I will leave this strange place...

"What are you saying she won't talk to you?" A man's voice echoed outside the doors.

"Honey, I think she lost her memory." The woman's voice said.

"Hm? This could be advantageous to us... Let us go see her." He said, opening the door.

"Fine! Are you alright?" The woman cried, running towards me.

I refused to say anything. They wanted something from me.

"Do you think she's illiterate?" She asked, looking to her husband.

Heh. These people are idiots, trying to fool me? I'll just fool them back. I continued to remain silent and averted my eyes away from the woman. She gently begged me to speak to her, but I knew she didn't truly want to hear my voice.

"It's confirmed. Fine is your name. Truthfully speaking, you are not our child, but our niece... Your parents passed away. Since you're already 16, I have already arranged your wedding with a gentleman called Noche. He's quite a nice man with great musical talent. This is what your parents would've want so please, take your time, resting and we'll prepare for your wedding." The man said, smiling.

I looked at his eyes and knew he was lying, but I didn't know what he was lying about... Were they my parents...? I needed answers... I nodded and walked back into my bed, knowing that I can't leave until I'm healthy again... Under the covers, I hugged myself and slept a dreamless night.

**Rein's POV:**

It was rather... Strange not seeing Bright sit all the across the classroom from me... I thought it wouldn't affect me as much, but I feel a little disappointment after the last person enters the classroom... If only it was him... What am I saying?! I shook off the feeling and focused on the teacher. During lunch, Fango and I sat alone on a bench under the tree. He had his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. It was quite a long silence until he finally spoke.

"You miss him, don't you?" He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"No, what are you talking about?" I replied quickly, looking away from him.

"Say those words to my face, Rein." He said, sternly.

"Why do I have to? I like you and only you. There's no need to prove it. Why can't you trust me?" I yelled, pushing his arm off my shoulder.

"Rein, it's not that I don't trust you or anything, it's just that I can tell that you still like him. I'm not an idiot who can't notice things like that."

"Well, if you know already, why'd you bother to prove it?"

"Don't be so defensive and there's no point in our relationship if you still have feelings for someone else."

"A-Are you breaking up with me?" I stuttered in fear.

"No, it's not that, but I just want you to be happy... You're clearly not with me."

I begged him to not do this. I told him that my feelings can change if we spent more time together, but he only shook his head. Then, he pointed at my eyes and said one thing that broke me. I wasn't crying.

"You don't love me enough to cry for me." He said, before walking away. "Everything's alright. Go find Bright." He added, before cracking a comforting smile.

I started to cry and tears were just rolling down my cheeks. I quickly turned around and started to run out of school. He was right. I had feelings. I shouldn't hide them. I'm sorry, Fango, but thank you for your love, for defending me, for everything... I placed my hand on my mouth to prevent me from crying loudly and ran to Bright's house. I remembered it from the bus stop. I hope he's not gone yet. I tiredly started to knock loudly on the door, screaming Bright's name. A beautiful woman with short dirty blonde hair opened; her face looked like she's been crying a lot.

"Ma'am! Is Bright here?!" I panted, looking desperately into her eyes.

"B-Bright, he's getting surgery today..." The woman sobbed.

"Surgery?! Surgery for what?!" I asked. My heart was dropping.

"He has pancreatic cancer. A high risk i-is death... I can't even bear to go the hospital to see him. I can't face it even as his mother..."

". . . Which hospital is he in right now. . .?" I asked, hoarsely.

She cried the one in town and room number 14B. Without hesitation, I began running to the hospital and even threw away my school shoes that were giving me blisters. In the same manner, I begged the nurse to let me see Bright before he went into surgery.

"I'm sorry, but I think you should have your feet treated first." The nurse said, looking down.

"I'll have them checked afterwards, please! Please let me see him! He's going into surgery in 10 minutes. I don't have enough time!" I cried to her.

She refused again and asked a bigger nurse to take me out of the hospital since I was disturbing the other patients. I begin punching the man who picked me up and begged him to please let me see him.

"Besides! You have to be family!" The first nurse snickered, waving bye to me.

Humans, they were always like that. Cruel and apathetic. They sicken me... I wanted to wipe that nasty smirk off her face... But I gave up those feelings because all I want to do is to see Bright again. All I want to do is to see that beautiful smile again. All I want to do is to tell him the truth.

**Shade's POV:**

After that one carriage exploded, I pushed Rein out of the carriage right into a battlefield. King Truth and Queen Elsa were no where to be found. I saw several soldiers wearing my father down and my mother casting spells behind our soldiers.

"Rein, stay here." I ordered, running into battle to my dad.

My dad and I went back to back and he whispered, "A man had taken Fine away. From what I sense, she's in one of those towers. Go get her. I can handle here and as soon as you get her, find it and execute plan A."

I nodded, hesitantly disappearing into the shadows. It was a cool magic I learned awhile ago and it's finally useful. I slithered around the palace's shadow and up the first tower. It was my lucky day, Fine was in there, sleeping. I quietly crept to her and shook her shoulders. She opened her eyes slowly and stared at me, completely dazed.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty, it's time to start plan A." I said, coldly.

"... Who are you?"

.

.

.

What? I flicked at her head and asked her if she was joking with me. She didn't respond, honestly confused about the situation. I shook her shoulders, hoping I could knock some memory into her.

"Yooooo. I'm your hubby. Yooooo. If you think this will stop me from being angry at you, it won't. C'mon. Can't you remember? It's all your fault that night." I said, shaking her over and over.

But something caught my eye. I raised her dress up and looked at the bandage around her stomach. She didn't move at all. It must have been a joke. I pulled the bandage off and stared the scar near the bottom of her flatter stomach...

"Which bastard did this to you?" I growled, staring right into her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know." She stuttered, looking fearfully at me.

My bangs covered my eyes and I started to cry onto her lap. I didn't care if the plan was now ruined or about the Crystal of Life... I actually look forward to our child. I wanted to teach him all these cool magic and how to fly. I wanted this family so bad.

**Fine's POV:**

This boy is just crying on my lap. My heart hurts for him. He looked like a little boy when he's crying... His strong shoulders are shivering... I felt my chest tightened and patted his back out of reflex... He stood up and wrapped his arms around me quickly so I wouldn't see his crying face. I almost felt like I wanted to cry. I can't remember anything about this person, but I knew he loved Fine very much. Even though his face was unknown to me, this embrace felt real and familiar. I remembered someone telling me that the body remembers the things that the mind doesn't sometimes... He finally stopped crying and I just felt him breathing heavily onto my neck.

Suddenly, I sensed my "parents" turning into this hall.

"Sir, you have to leave. There are people coming." I whispered into his ears.

"It's not sir... It's Shade and you are coming." He said, pulling me into the shadows of the bed.

It was as if we're in mid-air and I held onto him tightly. I could hear him smirk a little, but it's not my fault! It's terrifying. He begins to take me away across the shadows. How strange. I feel much more... Safe with him rather than my "parents"... Was it because that his emotions were more sincere...?


	11. Chapter 11

OHMAIGERSHHHH... THIS IS SO LATE AND I AM SINCERELY SORRY, BUT THE REGENTS, MAN. THE REGENTS. AND JOBS. AND SUMMER HOMEWORK. AND BASICALLY LIFE. So I decided to make this super long as an apology! Am I forgiven? ( .'')

**Rein's POV:**

I needed to be by his side. I didn't care about my identity. I spread my wings and batted them away from the man, causing the wind to push him to the ground.

"You, if you dare try to touch me again with those dirty hands, I will personally deliver your soul to hell, or even worse." I threatened, still in midair.

He nodded, fearfully and immediately said he'll take me to room 14B. The nurse demanded for an answer, but he only shushed her out of fear. She called out another guard, but the first guard pleaded to him that he doesn't want to know anything.

"Well, it's Bob, you gotta trust Bob. Let it go and go back workin. What harm can a visit do?" The other guard said, shrugging his shoulder before going back.

Reluctantly, the nurse sat back onto her chair and I ran to Bright's room. The sight of him broke my heart. His face was pale and thin as if almost all of his life drained from him. I wanted to hold him close, but he was fast asleep. Despite his thinness, his sleeping face was peaceful so I didn't want to disturb his beautiful dream.

"Bright... Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for not telling me anything... I'm just a little surprised and rather confused too... Is this something humans do? When they're sad, they tend to bottle things up without telling anyone?" I asked, slipping a pocket knife from my pocket. "I don't think that's a good idea so promise me that next time you'll tell someone who love you wholeheartedly more than I can ever, alright? If you can keep that promise, I'll take it as a token of thank you..." I said, gently stroking his hair with my free hand. "I love you."

I closed my eyes and begin to chant. The room temperature dropped quickly, objects were falling to the floor due to the vibrations and a crow froze outside the window. Grace appeared in front of me, covered in a black veil.

"Rein, what is your reason to summon me?" She asked, looking down at me.

I turned my head to Bright's direction and she nodded.

"You know very well that my conditions are cruel." She said, looking at the floor. "Are you willing to sacrifice his memories of you for him to survive?"

My heart dropped and I collapsed to the floor. I was expecting that answer, but I kept praying she would choose a different exchange. Tears fell uncontrollably down my face as I nodded my head.

"Very well. Fill this vial with your blood. I will lower the blood's effect to prevent him from dying and I will also add this Pearl of Forgetful." She said, handing me a vial.

I pushed the knife I had into my skin and watched the warm blood flow into the vial. I won't regret this. I won't regret this. I kept telling myself that over before handing her the vial. Grace took the vial and begin to feed Bright slowly.

"You should leave, he will be waking up soon." She said, before disappearing. "Don't look back." She added.

I walked weakly to Bright's bed and kissed his forehead for the last time. Hesitantly, I walked out of the hospital.

"Thank you for teaching me the meaning of love and compassion." I whispered, finally accepting humans.

Altezza was already waiting for at the gates back to heaven. I tried so hard to not look back, but right before we flew away, I turned. Love was a rather strong emotion.

**Bright's POV:**

Blue hair. Long blue hair. Blue eyes. Big blue eyes. White wings. Beautiful white wings.

"Bright! I love you!" She yelled with a huge smile before running away.

I tried to catch up her and even told her to wait, but she just continued running away. Why the hell is she running away...

"Bright! Bright!" My mother's voice cried.

I quickly opened my eyes and saw my mom crying next to me. My dad was talking with the doctor. All I could understand was a miraculous recovery... My mom placed her hand gently on my face and told me that she believed that there was an angel by my side the whole time. She said that she could never thank the angel enough for what she has done for me. I smiled, telling my mom that I believed that there was angel too... But the girl in blue was fading away...

"Mom, next time... I'll tell you everything. All of my pain. Everything." I said, urgently.

"... Thank you... I will be gladly to listen. I know I'm sometimes stubborn and I know that I can mad sometimes, but you always obediently listened... You always had a smile on no matter what... You were always so kind to everyone... I was worried about you, but now I know that you're finally accepting yourself... I'm sincerely happy that you're willing to give me a chance to help you... Because I don't mean any cruel things to you, I just really want you to be happy." She cried, holding onto my hand.

How strange... Why would I say that... I couldn't control my words... A heavy weight was suddenly lifted off my shoulder... Thank you, the angel in blue.

**Fine's POV:**

Arrows were shooting at us, but Shade kept shielding me with his wings.

"You! Stop! What are you doing?! You're injured!" I shouted, trying to stop him.

"When did you start being so concerned for me? Did you forget your own personality too?" He joked. "But it doesn't matter! My wings are like steel! Arrows are nothing compared to the other things I've felt!"

He was clearly in pain... What a stubborn man. He crashed right through the window of another tower and ran to grab a crystal which I believe was the Crystal of Life right in the dead center. Something wasn't right.

"Shade! Don't take it yet!" I shouted, realizing that it a counterfeit.

He paused and quickly jumped back before it exploded, grabbing me as he flew out of the burning tower.

"It's probably in your parent's hand. After all, we did already stole it once." He said, flying to the battleground. "Go run to that girl hiding in the clouds and get some rest."

"No, I can fight." I protested.

"No, you're going over there!" He demanded with a scornful tone. "I don't ever want to lose you again!"

I saw his expression and knew that he was scared... He was scared of being abandoned... I reluctantly nodded and ran straight to the carriage while he blocked off any soldiers following me. The girl was too busy weeping and trembling to notice me.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" I asked her.

"You! It's all because of you that this happened! Why couldn't you have just died that day in the forest?! Look, they're clearly outnumbered!" She screamed, getting up. "Shade would've fallen for me, but you just had to interfere! I had everything planned out ever since my parents abandoned me! I found information on what Shade was doing and planned for ways to meet him. I was going to show my parents that I was worthy of being loved, that one day my dreams would come true, I was going to make them regret abandoning me. I WAS GOING TO BE HAPPY, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT ALL!"

This girl had a lot of hatred inside of her... I tried to comfort her, but she only slapped my hand away.

"I don't really know why, but I can understand the feeling of being betrayed by someone you love, especially if they're you're parents..." I said, looking straight into her eyes. "But I don't think revenge is the answer... Because I have chosen that path once..."

"Stop trying to act like you understand me! Are you stupid?" She grabbed my neck and her grip begin to tighten. "I can still stabilize everything... Besides, you're just an outsider to both hell and heaven! Your parents don't even want you and you can never be a demon so you will never be accepted in hell!"

She was easy to defeat. I can easily knock her out unconscious, but I can't do it. I just wanted to ease this girl's pain... Who was I before? Why does she show so much hatred for me? Was I that terrible that my parents even lied about me being their niece? Why did that guy called Shade loved me so much though...? What is happening to me?

"Why are you not fighting back?!" She shouted nervously, loosening her grip.

I don't know either. I feel strange too. Something's happening... She released me and my wings suddenly spread out, but they weren't... Innocent, pure and white... They were black... Why does my heart hurt so much...? Why are there so many images flashing in my head? I felt sorrow, regret, anger, hurt yet I felt thankful, blessed, loved and ecstatic... Every little memory flushed through my mind, but I was just as confused as my emotions. Why are my wings black...

"You're a fallen angel..." Rein whispered, backing away from me. "What did I cause...?"

I painfully realized my fate... I was going to be trapped in crack between the three kingdoms... I could only be released after being summoned or another angel has fallen. They were given the job to take away someone's most precious treasure in return for their wish. The last fallen angel, Grace, appeared next to me with a sad smile.

"Did you know that my twin sister is Goddess Grace...? She was like Rein, raised to be the better sister while I was treated like an outsider... I was only named the same name because Grace had an illness and her chances of survival were low so I was the understudy... Same like you, my fate was triggered by a near death situation... I don't think that it's a coincidence that the younger twin becomes a fallen angel and I've finally got enough evidence to prove this... Now that I am going to reincarnated, I want to pass my will to you. Please... Every 100 years, have the royal family kill the younger twin... Her horrible fate is predestined. We can all just avoid this pain with just one life."

"... I am sorry, but I will not fulfill your last will... As cruel as our fate is, I have faith that one day this curse would be destroyed... But I will suggest it to the angels when all this chaos is over and it is up to their decision. My answer will forever stay the same though." I replied.

She gave me another sad smile and told me that she was quite surprised at how I grew up to... I couldn't explain it to her, but I think it was because of love that I changed... It's strange and cheesy, but it was true... I looked at Shade, fighting with all of his might.

"Rein, I give you and Shade my blessing if you're willing to walk with Shade towards the end... Because I can no longer accompany him as I thought I could." I choked the last sentence out.

I wanted to be with him... But Rein was right, I didn't belong anywhere... Well, I guess I might as well activate plan A since I remembered everything. Before I could even walk to the battlefield, my sister Rein grabbed my arm with her face stained with tears.

"I'm not going to lose you, right? Please tell me that everything Grace said isn't true. Please, assure me that I'm not going to lose another person I love..." She begged, holding my arms tighter.

I clenched my teeth and looked away from her. "What are you doing back here?" I asked, giving her a smile.

"Stop changing the subject. Fine, please... Stop avoiding reality." She dropped her head onto my arm.

"I'm sorry... I have to..." I said coldly, pushing her off.

After all, I was much stronger than she is, physically. I told Altezza to hold her back if she still wanted her boyfriend in one piece then I ran to where Shade was. I started to think about my parents discriminating me, Rein never noticing how much pain I was in, Auler killing my child, Yue raping me, Malia trying to kill me, Rein triggering this curse and Shade... Loving me. Regret the love. Fury boiled in my blood and I went on a killing spree until I reached my father. I pinned him down and forced my blade onto his throat.

"Give. Me. The. Crystal. Of. Life." I ordered, pushing the blade harder.

"Fine, I am your father. Why are you doing this?" He asked, angrily.

"Don't use that title in front of me. You aren't even the person who provided the sperm for my existence. Elsa too, is just merely a person who provided the egg. A mother and a father will love and care for their children, not discriminate them all the damn time. If you had even shown some love, I can consider you my parents, but you didn't so hand over the Crystal of Life!" I growled, spatting in his face.

"You disgraceful child! How dare-" Blood begins to trickle down his throat.

"I'll give you one more chance or else, I will not only kill you, but the only heir to your throne." I threatened.

His face grew pale and he quickly showed me the crystal. I snatched it off his hand and threw it to Shade.

"Phew, that wasn't too hard. We were going to end the whole world if you didn't hand it over." I said, getting off Truth. "Now all of you remain silent as Yue explains everything to you."

Yue cleared his throat and begins to explain the chaotic consequences if they didn't take the Crystal of Life. As soon as he finished, Truth raised his hand in protest to more explanation.

"We get it. Stop talking now. Just take the Crystal of Life and return it whenever you're done..." Truth said, averting his eyes.

His damn pride. Yue nodded and left without a thank you. His damn pride too. Shade ran over to me and asked how did I remember the plan. I faked a smile and told him that I accidentally tripped and hit my head.

"Pfttt. That sounds like you." He chuckled, smiling warmly at me. "Let's go home."

...

"Actually... Shade..."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Haha, I'm not good with writing fight scenes so the battle was kind of short even though it may have lasted around five hours, but here is the last chapter! *drumrolls* Thank you guys so much!

**Fine's POV:**

"I... Actually can't stay with you anymore..." I said, quietly.

"What do you mean? Is this about your parents? I will go convince them for approval right now!" Shade quickly said, turning to my parents.

"No, it's not that."

"Is it my mother and Rein? Don't worry, I'm willing to sacrifice anything that my mother will ask for to be with you, even my royal title can be stripped away from me. Trust me, we will be together no matter what." He smiled with reassurance.

I couldn't bear to tell him when he smiles that confidently to me. If only I could go back in time and never fell in love with him... The baby would've never been killed so cruelly. Yue would've never carry this guilt that he lost control. Shade would've never been hurt like this. Everyone would've been fine... I wrapped my arms around Shade and rested gently onto his chest. It was beating slowly as if everything was at peace right after the war. Even though lives were lost, we didn't have to destroy the human population. Shade smiled and rested his head onto my shoulders.

"I love you." He whispered.

I only nodded, unable to say back those three words. I used to believe that love was bitter and people were only left with shattered fragments of their, scars, sad memories and regrets, but it wasn't about what was going to happen nor was it about what happened, but it was about happening at the very moment.

"Shade."

My tone was different. Shade must've sensed it too. I could tell that is heart was dropping from the scared expression on his face. Don't say it. Don't say it. With a weak smile, I told him that I loved him. Why was it so much easier to lie then tell the truth? I really just wanted to ease Shade's heavy heart after all this fighting and everything. He started to laugh, tears running down his face.

"Haha... I can't believe this is happening. I... I cannot express how glad it was to meet you." He said, putting one hand over his eyes. "I am just so... Happy."

One regrets, one cherishes.

"Wow, is the demon prince is crying over l-love?" I laughed, tearing up as well.

"You little, it's cause you scared me for a second." He said, flicking my forehead. "Stupid, you're also crying too."

Elsa and Truth stood at the castle gates, staring at our direction. Yue and Malia stood at the heaven gates, wondering which path would we take. Rein stumbled over, breaking free from Altezza and stared at us, crying uncontrollably.

"Don't face reality." She choked out, her knees went weak. "Live in this short-lived fantasy."

Her words hit hard. I couldn't take it no more. I couldn't lie to his face. I thought I could try and live with him for awhile, but sooner or later, I'll have to leave. I can't bear to keep building our love only to have it suddenly break down. I can't stop pretending that I am in a fantasy. I clenched my fist, trying my best to admit the truth. My wings unconsciously spread out from my back and I prepared myself to break the fragile love. Rein screamed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Why don't you ever listen?" She cried, dropping to the ground. "Why can't we all share happiness together?"

Shade was speechless; he only stared right into my eyes with disbelief.

"I am so sorry..." I cried, too tired to raise my head.

My tears stung the cuts on my face, but they were just as dull as my bruises. My empty red eyes turned black, far darker than the night sky and I felt my red hair growing to my ankles. I felt a wave, magnetizing me towards the crack, to the place where I will take the most important thing from you for a wish.

"I wish that you can stay with me." Shade growled, grabbing my hand, refusing to let go. "Take what you want, fallen angel, but you must return Fine."

I wish I could his hand's warmth, but I couldn't. Letting go, I told him that his wish will be granted very soon.

"But I don't wish to tell you your sacrifice." I said, looking into his eyes for the last time.

He nodded, agreeing to me. His eyes burned with determination. I apologized in my heart already, hoping the guilt won't destroy me later. I faced Rein and smiled weakly, waving goodbye. An actual goodbye, not bye, not see you later, not farewell. If only I could bring Bright back to her, she wouldn't be so lonely... I'll find a way when I get there...

One day, a set of twin was born into the world, but the younger one died in a miscarriage.

I knew that I took it too far, making Shade's wish mine's... Now I knew what Grace meant, this curse can't be stopped. I've searched for years and years. I've sadly cried for days, gazing at Shade and Rein's wedding. My heart ached when I saw Rein and Bright meeting once again with a new blossomed love. I've became an envious fallen angel, wishing to feel anything that is not sorrow. I couldn't find any reason to smile. It was no longer difficult to watch people's dreams crushed in order to grant a wish that only causes pain to themselves. On a snowy night, I left a letter concerning about twins for Elsa and Truth. No one should suffer like this. A cracked world of only misery. If only... I could find a way to break free from this curse...

Many centuries later, another set of twin was born into world, but the younger one was immediately killed off. A broken soul was to be trapped eternally for now the curse was only on her. Her selfless decision saved many from misery, but she continued to live in absolutely misery. The fairy tales now wrote that the wretched fallen angel may have compassion after all. In the beautiful fairy tales, she was eventually gifted by a greater existence to finally be reunited with her dear lover, Shade, but it may be never known.


End file.
